


make my boy proud

by paranormalbouquet



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, Friends With Benefits, M/M, i don’t know lol, just them, rating to be changed to explicit with chapter two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalbouquet/pseuds/paranormalbouquet
Summary: if you told noel before tonight that he’d come back downstairs to see cody shirtless playing beer pong, he’d believe you. he wouldn’t even question it.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	make my boy proud

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyyy long time no see lol. this has been in my docs for MONTHS and im just getting around to working on it now lol.  
> based on [this clip](https://twitter.com/f1esbian/status/1346865085629796352?s=21) from the podcast. you’ll wanna watch it before you read this :)  
> as always, dedicated to anya and star.  
> this is purely fiction. don’t show it to the boys, u know, all that shit.

if you told noel before tonight that he’d come back downstairs to see cody shirtless playing beer pong, he’d believe you. he wouldn’t even question it. it’s very  _ cody _ of him, you know, the whole frat boy blah blah blah shit. yeah. so he wouldn’t expect anything different from the man. and so now, with the one and a half beers he had coursing through his system and the two hits he took off of some guy’s blunt upstairs, if you told noel his mouth would go dry and his insides would twist up the second he spotted his shirtless friend standing there playing that stupid game…

you know what, he’d still believe you. and to be quite honest, it’s nothing new, sober or slightly fucked up.

yeah, he  _ could _ blame it on the substance or the loud music or the atmosphere but… 

i mean, there was that time two weeks ago when cody ended up giving him head in the parking lot of jon and vinny’s and both of them were completely sober… truthfully, they were  _ just _ going to pick up dinner after wrapping filming for this tarot card video they did for the tmg channel. honestly. completely innocent. but right when noel got back in the car with the food, he barely had time to take his mask off before cody crashed his lips into his, no questions asked.

and then there was that other time when cody had came by to drop off a hoodie that noel had left at his place and cody had just taken a shower and he just smelled  _ so good  _ and his hair was still a little wet and a little tussled… and so noel invited him in and they ended up on his couch with cody’s pleasure-soaked moans echoing through the room as noel curved his fingers inside him.

and then i guess there was that  _ other _ time when they were filming the podcast and they were talking about what it would take for them to jerk someone off and noel could tell cody was getting fidgety because he kept shifting in his seat for the rest of the episode. and so after they were done filming noel sat there and stared at him for a second with a smile before letting out, “get over here, cody,” and ended up getting the best head he’s ever gotten sitting there in his podcast chair.

so amongst many other instances that noel didn’t even have the energy to recall, the arousal was nothing new to him and tonight was absolutely no exception because  _ my fucking god  _ cody looked so good,  _ holy shit. _

noel’s very slight crossfade was talking to him and it was telling him that he just needed to… he needed…  _ ugh,  _ he needed to do something. and if there was one thing noel did know for fucking sure it was that drunk, shirtless cody was something that could never and should never be passed up. 

so maybe this’ll just become another one of the “well, there was this one time…” stories that he never tries to put too much thought into as a collection. maybe it’s better they just exist individually and not as a collection, a continuation of something, something else. 

yeah. that’s it. 

the staircase’s wooden railing felt cool to the touch under his hand. or maybe it was more sticky than cold. he couldn’t tell. were his hands really that sweaty or was it the railing itself that had god knows what on it making it skid under his skin? fuck, he needed to drink some water. 

he heard the clack of ping pong balls on a table which brought noel back to the here and now and his attention was drawn to the shirtless man who drunkenly threw his ping pong ball across the table and failed miserably to make it into one of the cups on the opposing side. noel let out a small chuckle as he watched cody’s face fall in amused disappointment. a ping pong ball from the opposite side of the table then swished its way straight into a cup on cody’s end meaning the man had to put even more alcohol into his system. 

noel started walking towards him but was caught in his tracks when cody lifted the cup up in his hand and threw it back, gulping down the probably grossly room-tempuratured beer. he watched as cody’s adam’s apple bobbed, taking the liquid down his throat with ease. he watched as some of the beer escaped at the corners of cody’s mouth and ran down his chin and neck and on to his shirtless chest. he threw the cup to the floor once it was empty and noel felt breathless. he just stood there staring, replaying the movements of cody’s throat in his head like a record stuck in a groove, bouncing back over and over and repeating the same part over and over. and god help him he was thinking about just what that throat could do if it were—

“noel!” he was snapped out of his thoughts by cody excitedly exclaiming his name. “oh my god, i’m so happy to see you! i wondered where you went!” cody slurred his speech as he stumbled over to noel and put his arm around his friend’s shoulders.

“i had, uh, gone upstairs to get some onion rings,” noel replied, his slightly inebriated body soaking in the feeling of the weight on his shoulders and the bare skin of cody’s chest being so close now. “you doin’ okay, man?”

“oh, yeah. i’m havin’ the time of my—”  _ burp,  _ “—life!” cody shouted, getting all too close to noel’s face. “i’m winning at beer pong!”

“oh yeah? is that why i just saw you down a cup of that shit?” noel chuckled as he led them back into the room where the game was still, in fact, underway. 

“i’m winning at drinking the most cups!” cody retorted excitedly, his arm sliding off of noel’s shoulders and brushing past noel’s lower back and ass on its way down. 

_ jesus christ. _

noel had to catch his breath before he said anything again. not like cody’s drunk ass would notice anything anyways. “well, don’t you have a game to finish then, champ?”

“ooooh, i like it when you call me cutesy names like that,” cody attempted (and failed) to wink at him as he strolled away and returned to his side of the table. 

“okay, okay, i’m back,” cody yelled across the table at his opponent. “i have to do good now though because my boy is watching. gotta impress him, make him proud of me, you know?” 

noel felt his face heat up at the use of the term “my boy”. is that what he was to cody? his boy? he could live with that. just being his. all his. 

“wait... you said onion rings?” cody blurted out, turning around with a quizzical look on his face just before he was about to take his turn. 

“cody…” noel let out and then laughed into his hands. “yes, cody, onion rings. i got ‘em from upstairs.”

“those sound soooo good,” cody all but pouted.

“finish your game, babe, then we can go get some,” and noel didn’t think he’d ever recoiled on something as fast as when he realized what he just called cody. he stood there silently cursing himself for letting something  _ that _ repressed just slip out like it was nothing. 

he was almost to scared to see what reaction cody would have if the man even processed what he said at all and noel kinda hoped he didn’t.

a smile rose on cody’s face and albeit being one of the cutest things noel had ever seen, he didn’t know if it was a reaction to the name he just let slip or if it was caused by the promise of food. noel chose to believe the latter of the two options. it was easier that way. whatever.

cody turned back around and took a few seconds to line up his shot, closing one eye to try and solidify his aim. noel watched his bare back as his shoulder blade tensed to pull back and throw the ping pong ball and he hated how hot he found it no matter how stupid this game was. seeing cody’s back muscles and biceps move like that, holy shit, noel was a goner. the ping pong ball left cody’s hand, swishing straight into a cup on the other end of the table.

“yes!” cody shouted excitedly as his opponent picked up the cup and downed the contents with an annoyed look on their face. 

they took turns throwing the ping pong balls across the table and his opponent kept missing and cody was magically making it into every cup. 

it came down to the last cup on his opponent’s side and noel could see in cody’s face he was nervous he wasn’t going to make it in. so noel came up behind him and patted him on the shoulder, leaned in and told him  _ you’ve got this, you can do it. _ noel then stepped away again and his efforts seemed to have worked because right when cody chucked the ball, it went straight into that last cup and the joy noel saw erupt on cody’s face was priceless. 

“let’s goooo!” cody shouted victoriously and the sight before noel was definitely something he never ever thought he’d get a sense of pride over. cody jumped happily (and almost fell over) and pumped his fists into the air and smiled from ear to ear all because he won this stupid game. but it wasn’t stupid to cody, noel thought, because look how happy he is.  _ god… _

and so maybe in all reality it was just a stupid little game of beer pong, but noel was proud of him and the fact made warmth bloom in his chest. 

noel was almost too busy admiring cody’s victory to process what cody did next because it honestly had to be nothing more than a knee-jerk first reaction, but cody came over and wrapped his arms around noel, encapsulating him in a tight, slightly messy hug. cody’s face slotted right into the space between noel’s shoulder and neck as his arms strengthened around him. noel completed the gesture as he placed his arms lightly around cody’s bare waist, soaking in the contact for all it was worth. 

he has had shirtless cody pressed up against him like this before but most of the time it was when noel was shirtless as well and both of them just had orgasms that sent them to another fucking planet. cody would keep riding noel through their aftershocks and collapse onto noel’s sweaty chest, both then just laying there taking in the feeling of being so intimately close and connected with another person. it’s unlike any other feeling noel’s ever felt. the feeling of skin against skin, warmth radiating between two people, heartbeats syncing up and almost feeling like you’ve become one with this person.

now, noel with his hands planted on the bare skin of cody’s waist, with cody’s heartbeat reverberating throughout his chest and noel being able to feel it against his, he was reminded of that feeling of almost euphoria, that feeling of wholeness with another person, that feeling of coming down from an incredible orgasm. and so with cody embracing him like this, he was mentally kicking himself for tying bare chested contact and sex together because  _ fucking hell _ he was horny now.

noel’s senses were going apeshit. he had seen cody’s bare back muscles contracting as he threw that damn ping pong ball. he could feel cody’s chest touching up against his own. he could hear cody’s soft breaths going in and out combined with the now muffled music around them. he didn’t even want to think about the taste aspect of cody right now in favor of not getting fucking hard in his pants. 

but lastly and most prominently right now, he could smell the alcohol on cody and at this point in the night, it almost came off as a sort of cologne that ignited noel’s already agitated senses. with every breath noel took, he felt his brain light up almost as if fireworks were going off in his head, the specialty one-of-a-kind cologne doing a number on any semblance of being a functioning person here at this moment. 

mixed in with  _ drunken victories no.1 by cody ko,  _ noel was also getting whiffs of the man’s natural scent, a scent he recognized, one he was quite familiar with. a scent that he could once again tie back to other instances where he was this close to cody. and just the thought, the simple act of cody’s musk going through his already incredibly heightened senses, just cody’s arms going a little bit tighter around noel’s neck made noel want to scream. his insides were churning and god help him if anything rubbed up against  _ anything _ , he’d be done for.

“i’m proud of you,” noel said, just barely milking his star-struck brain for words and making the connections needed to actually speak them. noel could feel cody chuckling up against him and noel almost panicked for a second because he couldn’t figure out why cody would be laughing right now. that was all until cody shifted his hips the slightest bit forward into noel and it all became very clear with the small, involuntary moan noel let out and  _ oh fuck _ . 

just as he was trying his best not to, he had gotten hard without even consciously knowing it was happening and cody had felt it against his thigh and noel said it, he fucking said it. he said if anything rubbed up against anything, he’d be done for. he literally said it. and well… to put it simply, he’s done for.

“jesus, noel,” cody let out smugly as he pulled away from noel, both hands still, however, connected to noel’s body at his biceps. “if i woulda’ known beer pong got you this worked up…”

“shut up, man,” noel started, shaking cody’s hands off him and suddenly getting defensive for some reason noel had yet to figure out why. cody had literally sucked him off before so why was he getting so embarrassed now? “i was just saying i was proud of you,” he said now looking down at the floor. “that’s it.” 

“is that why… i felt your dick against my leg or…?” cody asked, narrowing his eyes and giggling slightly.

“okay, y’know what, fuck y—”

“i’m kidding, i’m fuckin’ kidding. i’m sorry,” cody apologized in a surprisingly sincere tone which brought noel’s attention back to cody’s face. for a split second, noel wondered what happened to the person cody was playing beer pong against, if they were still stood there and they were watching them or something. hell, noel wondered what in the fuck was going on in the world outside of just the two of them standing there because he had a hard time paying attention to anything but cody right now. and as cody spoke again, his full and entire attention was brought back to him and as far as noel was concerned, they were the only people in that room, in this building, on the fucking planet right now.

“thank you,” cody said as he took noel’s hands in his and played with his fingernails. “y’know, i was doing shit at this until you showed up. and then with you here with me, i won the game.”

“i thought you said you were winning before i got here,” noel commented, looking down at where cody was holding his hands.

“i’m always better with you around,” cody let out in an impossible voice, so sexy noel didn’t even know how to process it. “always, always better,” he let out as he backed them into the wall gently, now hidden (in plain sight) in the corner of the room. he came in close, placing his lips right at the shell of noel’s ear and whispered, “my boy makes me a better person.”

noel shivered and he could tell cody felt it because when cody backed away he had an evil smirk on his face. cody once again pressed their bodies close together, slotting his thigh into noel’s crotch making the man's breath catch. “i just have to make my boy proud,” he shifted his leg, causing noel to let out a small, shaky whine. “give him back some of what he gives me.”

“didn’t you say you wanted to go eat some onion rings?” noel asked, an unintentional quiver to his voice that noel could tell cody was soaking up. “they’re upstairs.”

“yeah, i have the perfect one i wanna eat right here,” and cody reached around and teasingly pressed against noel’s clothed asshole.

noel involuntarily bucked his hips forward, whimpering at the added pressure the action put on his growing erection. “ _ holy shit,”  _ noel let out, incapable of any thought other than cody’s implication. cody leaned forward and started kissing noel’s neck, already trying to start and make some marks on him and noel sighed contently, tilting his head back against the wall and bringing a hand of his up to run through cody’s now quite long locks of hair.

“would you guys get a fucking room or something?” someone from the room they both forgot they were in spoke up. noel’s head jolted forward, startled by the sudden call out but cody remained unphased. “like, jesus fucking christ, we’re trying to eat here.”

cody pulled away from noel’s neck and gave him that evil grin again that made noel’s insides churn. cody then turned his head back towards the people, breaking as little contact with noel’s body as possible and said, “yeah, so am i.”

**Author's Note:**

> second chapter shouldn’t take too long to write and get up. thank u for reading<3
> 
> f1esbian on twitter


End file.
